Esme Cullen
Esme Anne Evenson Platt Cullen, is the wife of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the adoptive mother to Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. She was born in Ohio in the year 1895 and was changed by Carlisle in 1921 after a suicide attempt. Esme is a vegetarian vampire, currently residing in Forks, Washington. Plots Canon Starter Plot - Despite the speculation from some of the family, Esme couldn't be happier that her son has finally found someone, and she adores Bella. She supports him every step of the way, even if no one else would. Of course she worries for him, he is her son, but she believes in his self control and that if it's true love, everything will go just fine. Biography Early Life 1895, Esme Anne Platt was born in Columbus, Ohio. She had a wonderful childhood and was mischevious and adventurous, especially for a girl in her time. When she was sixteen, she fell out of a tree and broke her leg. The doctor was out and a Dr. Cullen replaced him. Upon seeing and speaking with him, Esme fell in love. When he left she never did forget him. When she was twenty two, Esme wanted to become a teacher, but instead married Charles Evenson to please her parents. She figured out fairly quickly that he was an abusive man but her friends and family urged her to be quiet and endure it, having a husband was more honourable than a divorce. Charles was in the army and would come and go, she loved when he was gone, but would dread his returns. Motherhood and Depression Sometime after 1919, Esme realized that she was pregnant. It was just after Charles had come back from duty and unfortunately the abusive relationship had come back with him. After realizing she was pregnant, Esme ran to her cousin in Wisconsin. Charles found her, and she ran again. This time, Esme pretended to be a war widow and became a school teacher in order to bring in money, finally living her dream that she'd always had from childhood. Esme's son was born 1921, but died of lung fever only two days later. Miserable with how her life was turning out and devestated by the loss of her son, Esme attempted suicide by jumping from a cliff. She didn't however, manage to die and was brought straight to the hospital where Dr. Carlisle Cullen was working at the time. Recognizing her from her childhood, Carlisle changed her into a vampire. Post-transformation When she woke, Esme accepted her life rather easily. She and Carlisle were married soon later, and she 'adopted' his companion Edward as her own son. Unfortunately, unlike for Carlisle, bloodlust was a problem with Esme and she couldn't seem to get it at first. She slipped more than once during her newborn years but slowly learned to control herself and her hunger. Later, Carlisle brought home Rosalie Hale whom he'd saved from death just like herself and Edward. Rosalie found Emmett later on who Carlisle also changed and eventually Alice and Jasper joined the family. Esme adopted them all willingly, being the most physically mature of the entire coven she took on the motherly role, slipping into it easily. Forks The family had lived in Forks once before, making a treaty with the shifter pack at the time. They moved back, Carlisle starting to work in the town's hospital while the 'children' of the family enrolled in high school. Edward made rather close friends with a girl from school, the police cheif's daughter Bella Swan, who was human. Esme instantly approved the decision when she realized how in love Edward was with the girl and supports him still. Abilities Despite the usual vampires abilities of increased senses, speed and strength; Esme didn't develop any psychic supernatural abilities. Her sense of love and nurturing however was heightened giving her a very strong, compassionate motherly instinct. OOC Info Esme Cullen is a canon character on DSotM, but hasn't yet been claimed. Her playby is open and she's entirely free! Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vampire Category:Vegetarian Vampire Category:Forks Resident